


Cherry Pie

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Cherry Pie

Your eyes were glued to the cake in front of you, as you slowly lifted your hand to it, licking your lips, until you felt a sharp pain on your hand, pulling back you looked at the older woman who just slapped your hand away, as she spoke "it's not for you, its for the prince" rolling your eyes you sat back and looked at Thranduil who was sitting next to you, taking a sip of the tea the older woman had made him, you watched as he twisted up his nose, you knew he didn't like it but he drank it anyway because the woman had been the baker of Mirkwood for many years and her cakes were to die for. 

Every year she would visit and make cakes, pies, and lots of sweet things for the Princes's birthday, he was one of her favourites and Thranduil's late wife made her his godmother, much to Thranduil annoyance, but he could not deny how good her cakes were. 

Pulling the hidden flask out you filled Thranduil's empty mug up with wine, and watched the small smirk crept on his face as you filled your own mug up, before you turned your eyes back to the old woman who was running around the kitchen, pulling the different pies from the ovens, and placing new ones in while mumbling to herself. 

Taking a sip of your wine you saw the woman turn to the both of you "I needed to go to the old wizard's house to collect a few things, can I trust you two not to touch any of this?" She asked while eyeing the pair of you, nodding you watched as she took her apron off, "I mean it, don't touch anything" she warned you before she turned and left the kitchen. 

....

Turning to face Thranduil you smirked at him "what are you doing love?" He asked as you walked over to the fresh hot cherry pie sitting on the table taking a sniff of it, you picked it up and also picked up two forks and a knife, walking back to the table and placing it in front of him. 

"By the time she gets back all those pies will be cooked, and she won't miss one will she?" You said holding a smirk on your lips, as you looked at the pie like a hungry wolf. 

"You are aware she counts things" Thranduil said as he felt his mouth starting to water. 

"Oh come on Thranduil, shes like what 84 in human years" you protested. 

"Well one bite won't hurt will it" Thranduil said as he cut into the cherry pie. 

Smiling after your first bite of the pie you and Thranduil smiled at each other and pointed to each other's faces as some of the cherry juice was making it way down your chins making the both of you giggle before you both stopped and turned around to the sound of someone clearing their throat. 

"I have only been gone for 5 minutes and you have already been at the pies" the old woman said as she shook her head and began to tell you and Thranduil off like naughty elflings, "I don't care if you are the king of this place I want you out of the kitchen the pair of you" She said as she started to push the pair of you out of the kitchen. 

Being pushed in the hallway Thranduil turned to say something but the door was slammed in his face, turning he looked at you "this is all your fault" he said as he removed the napkin from his sleeve and wiped his mouth, before handing it over to you. 

Taking it you wiped your own face and handed it back "fine, next time we'll wait 10 minutes" you said with a smirk. 

Smirking back Thranduil nodded, "next time we will take it and leave the kitchen" he said as he took your hand and started to walk down the hall, "as for now, the is another entrance into the kitchen" he counited making you giggle and follow your partner in crime.


End file.
